Constance
by titpuce86
Summary: Ecrit pour la 6ème nuit du Fof et le thème "énergie". Lorsque Mary Alice Brandon est devenue Alice Cullen, de nombreuses choses ont changé dans son existence. Mais certaines choses ne sont pas destinées à changer un jour.


Ecrit pour la sixième nuit du FOF, thème « énergie »

Fandom : Twilight, ce qui signifie que tout appartient à Stephanie Meyer.

Rating : K+

**Constance**

Mary Alice Brandon avait sept ans et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait rester sagement assise à côté de sa mère dans une église sombre alors qu'il faisait un soleil radieux dehors et qu'elle aurait pu jouer près de l'étang avec John et Andrew et Libby. Et on n'était même pas dimanche en plus ! Elle savait que le dimanche, elle devait mettre ses beaux vêtements, entrer dans la petite église peinte en blanc et s'asseoir à côté de sa maman sur un des bancs étroits et inconfortables et rester sage comme une image jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous rentrés à la maison. Ensuite, elle remettait ses vêtements de tous les jours et au dessert Maman faisait souvent un gâteau ou une crème. Et après, elle pouvait retourner jouer avec ses amis jusqu'au soir.

Mais on n'était pas dimanche. Et ce matin, Maman avait été emprunter une robe noire pour elle chez leur voisine. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle savait qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle voulait sortir et jouer avec ses amis. Elle se tortilla sur le banc, espérant que cela agacerait sa mère et qu'elle l'enverrait dehors comme elle le faisait si Mary Alice se tenait mal à table. Son père se tourna vers elle et lui fit les gros yeux. Mary Alice se résigna à attendre.

ooOoOoOoo

Alice Whitlock-Cullen trépignait d'impatience. Ou elle aurait trépigné si cela n'avait pas risqué de faire s'effondrer le plancher. Elle avait commandé une nouvelle robe sur Internet et elle devait arriver aujourd'hui ! La vampire avait passé des heures à minutieusement choisir chaque détail, pesant bien le pour et le contre de tel ou tel tissu ou de tel ou tel coloris. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les couleurs pastel mais elles seraient à la mode cette année. D'un autre côté, Jasper lui avait souvent dit qu'elle était séduisante en rouge. Bon, il ne le lui avait pas vraiment dit, il était bien trop gentleman pour dire ce genre de choses, mais Alice interprétait le sous-texte et les regards qu'il lui lançait quand elle portait cette couleur.

Une jupe longue avait toujours plus de style, mais une jupe courte était beaucoup plus pratique. Et est-ce qu'elle mettait une fente à sa jupe ? De quel côté ? Ou alors deux fentes ? Quel décolleté ? Est-ce qu'elle commandait des bijoux avec ? Et un sac ? Des chaussures plates ou à talons ?

Bref, vu le temps qu'elle y avait mis, cette robe devait être une réussite et, si elle en jugeait par ses visions, Jasper apprécierait beaucoup…Hum…

« Alice ! »

_Oh ça va, Edward ! Arrête de jouer les rabat-joies !_ Mais en adorable sœur qu'elle était (ricanement totalement mesquin et inapproprié d'Edward), elle redirigea ses pensées.

_Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils devraient déjà être là !_ Alice avait vérifié trois fois hier soir et ce matin. Les livreurs étaient censés arriver à 9h34 et il était déjà 9h45 ! Elle voulait sa robe et elle la voulait maintenant!

Prenant une inspiration dont elle n'avait plus besoin et expirant lentement l'air de ses poumons, elle se concentra et « regarda » de nouveau où en étaient les livreurs.

Les livreurs étaient au beau milieu d'un bouchon causé par un accident dans lequel le conducteur avait fait une crise cardiaque et avait envoyé sa voiture sur le terre-plein central, ralentissant fortement la circulation dans les deux sens. Ils seraient devant la porte des Cullen à 10h16 et Alice aurait enfin enfilé sa robe à 10h17. Et Jasper reviendrait de la chasse à 10h33 et il ferait beau toute la journée de demain donc pas d'école.

Alice s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier pour attendre son précieux colis tout en pensant à la réaction de Jasper au dit colis, pendant qu'Edward martelait une série de mazurkas complexes espérant se distraire des pensées licencieuses de sa sœur adoptive.

Ceci est un message du Ministère de la Santé et des Sports « Pour survivre, un auteur de fanfictions a besoin de transfusions régulières de reviews. En écrivant une review, vous pouvez les sauver. N'attendez plus, donnez une review. »


End file.
